


【中文翻译】Magnetism by dulcedinem

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: 感谢作者@dulcedinem 的授权，原贴地址： http://archiveofourown.org/works/21130373thanks for writer‘s permission!here is writer @dulcedinem
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【中文翻译】Magnetism by dulcedinem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dulcedinem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcedinem/gifts).
  * A translation of [Magnetism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130373) by [dulcedinem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcedinem/pseuds/dulcedinem). 



> 感谢作者@dulcedinem 的授权，原贴地址： http://archiveofourown.org/works/21130373  
> thanks for writer‘s permission!here is writer @dulcedinem

Draco叹了口气，白眼都翻到了天花板上。  
“梅林啊，古灵阁是这周罢工了吗，还是你就是他们能派来的最好的了？”  
Pansy爆发出一阵笑声，把她的公文包轻放在Draco办公室的深绿长绒地毯上。她一边打量办公室，一边用手抚平制服的边缘的边缘。典型的上流社会，没有丝毫惊喜。她的目光停在了Draco那，他的五官完美地安排在一副乏味的鄙视表情中。梅林，他一直都是这样的笨蛋吗？  
“真高兴见到你，Draco。事实上，我确实是他们能派来的最好的。”Pansy冲他咧嘴一笑，径直走向他桌前的椅子自顾自地坐了下来。  
“好的，请过来，坐下吧。”Draco喃喃自语道，拂去一叠文件好腾出他的办公桌。  
“乱七八糟的办公桌？啧啧，Draco，我没想到你是这样。”Pansy的声音轻快，略带失望地咂了咂嘴。她暗自幸灾乐祸地看着Draco的鼻孔因她的评论而张开，他的下巴微微绷紧。Pansy等着Draco开口。他深深吸了一口气，撑起双手，手指交叉跌在一起，以示风平浪静式恼怒。“Parkinson，我们再试一次。欢迎来到马尔福集团办公室——”  
Pansy冷哼一声，用手指向办公室。  
“你是合伙人吗？”  
Draco倒吸了一口气，调整呼吸。  
“正如你从古灵阁的档案中所知道的，我们拥有并经营马尔福药剂公司、马尔福投资公司、马尔福—”  
“是的，是的，Draco，都是非常直白的名字。我看过这些文件，对贵公司的文件非常熟悉。”Pansy再次摆摆手，她第一次感到沮丧。他真的相信她读都没读这些文件就来了吗？呼应她早先的想法，她意识到:是的，他一直是个笨蛋。是的，他真的认为她毫无准备。  
“Parkinson，整个会议你都要保持这么难相处吗？我被通知这将是一次与顶级顾问的会面，而不是以前那种朋友之间过家家。”Draco的声音充满了轻蔑，Pansy当没听见。  
Pansy甩甩她修剪过的短波波头，小心翼翼地坐到椅子上，咔嚓一声打开记事本。“我只是在拿你开涮，Draco，放松点。”  
她和Draco在学校的关系一直不对路，所以Pansy对他的敌意并不意外。在学校，他们一直是竞争关系。存在于他们的职业道德考试，周遭朋友，谁能吓到更多的新生，等等。  
“对了，”Pansy补充道，“别叫我Parkinson，这不是五年级了。这可不讨喜了。”Draco的耳尖发烫，他苍白的皮肤红色蔓延了上来。  
“很好，”Draco喃喃地说，把注意力转向面前的文件。他用魔杖指着放在桌子旁边的茶具，Pansy饶有兴趣地看着两个精致的杯子里装满了冒着热气的茶，小金茶匙在轻轻搅拌糖粒。  
“那我们继续吧。”Draco默默给Pansy倒了一杯茶，后者点了点头表示感谢。  
“好的，开始吧。”  
也许对他们两人来说都是意外，他们顺利地浏览了许多文件，几乎互相没有挑刺。他们见面四十分钟后，Pansy甚至把椅子拖到Draco身边。他们旁边的小茶具继续给他们续杯。时钟在他们身后轻轻地滴答作响，Draco甚至挥手打发走敲门问他们需要什么的助手。  
在讨论马尔福品牌苏必利尔红的投资者最近增加的时候，Pansy抬头，发现Draco正在小心翼翼地打量她。  
“这就是为什么我们发现许多投资者建议重塑——怎么了？”  
“没什么，”Draco摇摇头，嘴角露出一丝微笑。“我承认我可能低估了你，Parkinson。”  
"Pansy。"她低声纠正着，回到手中的文件。  
“正如我刚才所说的，”她清了清嗓子，“重塑苏必利尔红品牌的想法可能会产生新的灵感，但这种灵感，这么说，并不是严格基于旧款。”  
Draco伸直他的长腿，用胳膊肘靠在桌子上。考虑起她的分析。  
“如果我喜欢这个命名呢？”他歪着头打趣道。  
“我只是个顾问，Draco。我给你我们的建议，你决定是否采取。”Pansy噘起嘴唇，缓慢呼气。  
Draco短哼了一声作为回应，Pansy能感觉到他呼吸的余气在她的皮肤上。她没有意识到他们坐得有多近。或者Draco正在以一种她会形容暧昧掠夺性的眼神盯着她。  
Pansy看着他的手伸出来，慢慢地穿过她的头发，手指玩弄着她的头发边缘。  
“它比看起来软。”Draco猜测道，他的眼睛盯着她的头发，看着黑色的发丝在他苍白的手指上跳动。  
"流氓。"Pansy轻声说道。她脑海中一个响亮的声音指示她迅速推开他的手然后诅咒他。另一个柔和的声音则告诉她停下来，好奇接下来的发展。  
“傻瓜。”Draco回应了，他的游走紧紧抓住她的后颈，他的手在她的后颈弯曲处伸出，挂在她后背的顶部。“死亡开关。”Pansy轻声说道。  
Draco对她的回应咧嘴一笑，身体移向她，同时他把她的头推进，用他的嘴覆盖她的嘴。Pansy为他的触摸颤抖，被他嘴唇的柔软震惊，他的舌头扫过她的下唇。  
Pansy拒绝让Draco占上风，小心翼翼地推开他的手，挣脱了他的吻。她看着Draco脸上闪过一系列情绪——困惑、烦恼、渴望。Pansy从椅子上站起来，拉近了她和Draco之间的距离。她站在他面前，双手抓住他的肩膀，骑在他身上，双腿在他的大腿上轻轻摆动。她把指甲滑进他光滑的衬衫里，享受着他在她身下退缩的样子，她俯下身，用嘴唇擦过他的耳框。  
“你不该这么做。"她揶揄，低声说道。  
Draco动作比她更快，用他的手抓住她的手腕，将它们紧紧锁在她背后。  
Pansy笑了，扬起眉毛。“要我叫你先生吗？”  
Draco在她身下发出轻哼，Pansy感觉到他的性器抵在她的大腿上，欲望从她深处升起。Draco松开了她的手腕，取而代之的是抓住她的大腿上部，他保持着她在他身上的动作站了起来。Pansy措手不及，喘息着抓住他的脖子，手指缠绕在几缕金发之间。Draco抱起她拍打着，用一个统治性的吻再次咬住了她的嘴。Pansy的下唇因被拉扯和吮吸而膨胀，她的嘴张开，让Draco的舌头在里面探得更深。  
Draco向后仰，大口地吸气，把Pansy抱在桌子边上，将她的裙子束在腰间，小心翼翼地解开长袍的扣子。厚重的布料在桌子周围发出轻柔的响声，Draco轻轻地把Pansy推了下去，直到她躺平在桌子上。当他这么做时，文件纷纷从桌子的另一边掉了下来。  
Pansy饥渴地看着Draco。她感到她的期望被包裹在强烈的欲望和病态的胜利感之间。几年前她就想要得到他了。她十几岁的迷恋被Draco完全忽视，相反，她把注意力集中在标志着他们友谊的互损上。霍格沃茨和战争结束后，他们失去了联系，刻意让他们残余的念想死去。  
Draco爱抚着Pansy的曲线，把腿高举，吻了一下脚弓，Pansy的嘴唇不禁微微喘息。他用缓慢的吻从她的小腿弯曲漫游，停在膝盖后面的凹陷处，然后抬起她的大腿。Draco的牙齿擦过她大腿内侧的柔软，轻咬着那里的皮肤，看着Pansy因此紧张。她的心头涌上一股颤动，当她注视着他此刻正弯下腰在她面前。  
他停在她的大腿和臀部之间，慢慢放开她的腿，把另一条拉到嘴边，如此反复。他用嘴唇如此戏弄她，Pansy忍不住发出呻吟。  
“你渴望这样。”Draco咕噜着，声音在她的皮肤上颤动。“承认吧，Pansy，你一直都渴望。”  
Pansy笑着向后仰去，轻摇着头。  
Draco把她的腿放下来，用手抚摸她的衬衫。隔着衣服挑逗她的乳头。Pansy这次主动应和Draco，手掌平放在桌子上。她的嘴在寻找他的，她深深地吻着他，和来自他嘴唇的重量交织在一起。  
Draco的手又滑到Pansy的大腿上，用他的指关节轻轻分开她的膝盖，擦着她的短裤面料。Pansy发出一声轻柔的呻吟，身体不受控制地向他靠近。  
仿佛戏弄般地，Draco用舌头勾勒着她的嘴，同时拇指绕着她的短裤前部懒洋洋地打圈。Pansy被他含住的嘴开始喘息，抓住他的后颈，加深他们的吻。Draco伸进她的衣服里，他将一根手指滑入她的阴蒂时，拇指垫压在她的阴蒂上。  
Pansy的呻吟声卡在喉咙里，喘不过气来。她的头向后仰着，深色头发紧贴着上衣，Draco一边吮吸啃咬着她脖子上的皮肤。他用手指来回抽插，手指弯曲压在她柔软的阴蒂上，她受不住地翘起了臀部。当他再加入一根手指时，Pansy弯下了腰，突然猛吻住了Draco的嘴。Draco的另一只手紧握着她的臀部，手指伸进她的屁股里。Pansy的舌头慢慢探进他的嘴里，一边用指甲上凸起的部分抠着他的背，一边享受着他释放出来的那种令人兴奋的喘息声。  
“另一个。”Pansy喃喃地说，她感到快感从心底绽放开来。  
Draco这样做了，加快了手指上的动作和惩罚的节奏，使得她攀上她的顶峰。Pansy觉得快感在她身上翻涌而来，几乎淹没她，不由自主地把身体推向Draco的手指上。Draco用嘴吞下了她高潮时的喘息，轻轻地咬着她的下唇。  
Pansy冷静下来时开始打颤，看着Draco往后退。她从桌子上滑了下来，把裙子向后拉过臀部，塞进上衣的边缘。Draco用饥渴的眼神看着她。他居高临下，勃起的身体紧贴着裤子的边缘。  
“要还人情吗？”他引诱她，坐在椅子上，双臂支着脑袋。  
“你总是骄傲得像支公鸡。”Pansy用舌头抵着牙齿。她从丢弃的长袍上拔出魔杖，快速地挥舞了一下，长长的绳子从末端缠绕起来，在Pansy魔杖的指引下，抓住Draco的手腕，在他的椅子后面紧紧地打了个结。  
Draco的深灰色眼睛——欲望弥漫——惊讶地放大了瞳孔。  
“看来这是你喜欢的喽。”他推断道，看着Pansy把魔杖放进口袋，来到Draco面前。  
她慢慢地低下身，直到跪在他面前。她坐在脚掌上，脚后跟支撑着身体。她的手轻轻地靠在他的膝盖上，双腿分开。Draco的目光因渴望而变得阴沉，Pansy看到他收起了一贯傲慢的神情，她用手摩擦他的裤子，手掌压在他的勃起上，迫使他发出呻吟。Pansy俯身在他的膝上，她炙热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上。  
“你渴望这个。”她喃喃地说，重复地念着他先前的话，享受着他回望她时狂野的眼神。  
她的手指灵巧地解开了他裤子的前襟，把他的勃起拉到内裤边上，直到他的那家伙重重地吊在他的肚子上。Draco拉紧了手上的绳子。  
Pansy一看见这幅景象就咧嘴笑了，他穿戴整齐，除了勃起的部分，以及被绳子捆绑着。她站起来，靠在桌子上，欣赏着她的成果。  
“你在干什么？”Draco发出呐喊声，Pansy穿上长袍，把先前掉下来的笔记本放进口袋。  
她走回他身边，不带情欲地吻了吻他的嘴角。  
“Draco，亲爱的，我一直想要你，但我从来没有真正需要过你。”  
Draco的嘴角拉拢了下来，她拿起公文包，悄悄地打开了办公室的门，朝他挥了挥手。  
“我稍后会派人来完成你的文件。”  
她给了他一个轻吻后耸了耸肩，Pansy在她关上身后的门后，听到房间另一边Draco的抗议声，她的嘴唇弯曲起来。

-fin-


End file.
